


Lullaby from a Devil

by Sweeteti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Kids, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orphans, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteti/pseuds/Sweeteti
Summary: “So you do not like sleeping?”. She balanced her head. His brothers definitely should never know that, but Belphegor was pitying that tiny human girl. (Taken fifteen years before the main events of the game)
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Lullaby from a Devil

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

**Lullaby for a Princess - Christina Ellis (Ponyphonic)**

* * *

Belphegor hated humans.

Since Lilith’s fall, he looked that specie with distrust and disdain.

So his task to take souls were more than satisfying, drag someone to the depths of hell for eternity, the same hell they had condemned him.

But that night, something else caught his attention.

It was a child’s cry, in the middle of a park. In a cold, humid night.

Aside his disgust by the human race, he could sympathize with their offspring. The little ones usually were not rotten yet. 

Hoping his brothers never knew what he was about to do, he went to search the kid.

It not take too long to found her, hidden in the middle of a bunch of trees, her arms embracing herself.

Messy blonde hair, and big aquamarine eyes faced him.

The little girl he found was small and thin, and he could bet she was too little for her age. 

“Hm, hello” he tried

The little girl looked at him with curiosity, not fear. It was something he liked about the humans offspring too: they usually did not mind about his demon appearance.

“What are you doing here?” He tried again 

“I ran away” she replied “They will beat me when I got caught”.

“They who?” He sit at her side.

“The nuns at the orphanage” she replied calmly “They got angry that I pulled Alicia’s hair and pushed her in the mud puddle”.

He could not repress a smile to the little girl.

“And why did you do that?”.

“Because she made Jenny cry” the little girl replied in a angry tone “she said her mother was much more beautiful than Jenny mom’s who died last month. So I said her mother was beautiful because she was a hooker. And then she said at least she knew her mom and mine did not never want to know me”.

Belphegor did not know a lot about about human kids, but he was sure that ‘hooker’ was a word the younger ones should not know.

“Do you know what a ‘hooker’ is?” he inquired.

She shrugged “Monica once told was a woman who has a lot of boyfriends and get a lot of gifts from them” she paused for a moment “doesn’t seem to be a bad thing”.

He grinned.  _ If you follow this line of mind, Asmodeus will get along with you in the future _ , he thought.

“So this Alicia said bad things about your mom and you beat her, right?” He continued the talk.

“Yes” she shrugged again.

“But do you know you mom?”.

“I don’t. They left me there when I was born”.

Something in the little girl tone made Belphegor heart shrink. He must not care about humans problems, he remind himself. 

But even demons offspring were not abandoned in their birth like some of these tiny humans. That kind of cruelty was specially human. 

It was better to change the topic.

“And then the nuns did get you?”.

“Alicia went to cry to them, that stupid” the girl snorted “and then they got angry with me, then I ran”.

“Hmmm” he replied. The aquamarine eyes studied him while Belphie continued “Don’t you think it’s dangerous for you staying here at a night like this?”.

She shrugged again, visibly upset “Everybody says that I am strange and not stay long. They said it’s because of that I was not adopted yet”.

For all he could see, Belphegor could understand why. Not many humans should like the feeling of that big eyes of her upon them. 

He as a devil was not quite comfortable himself, after all.

She stayed in silence for some moment more “And you?”.

“I what?”.

“Are you leaving too?” .

“Maybe” he replied “Staying like that is making me sleepy”.

“I don’t like to sleep. I wished I never need to sleep” she stated. That got his attention.

“Why?”

Again, the aqua eyes were serious, as if she knew too much for her young age and was judging him for trust.

“I always dream that I am falling. And I wake scared”.

Heights were a common human fear, he remembered. Maybe someone drop her off by accident when she was still a baby? Would make sense.

“So you do not like sleeping?”.

She balanced her head.

His brothers definitely should never know that, but he was pitying the girl. He sighed before speak.

“Are you afraid of my appearance?”.

She balanced her head in denial “Nope. It’s fluffy”. 

Well, only a kid could call a demon fluffy, but... 

“Then you can sleep on my lap. I will not let any nightmares neither anyone do harm to you, I promise”.

The aquamarine eyes sparked

“Neither the nuns?”

“Neither the nuns” he assured.

“Thank you, Mr. Snuggles” she replied happily, adjusting herself in his arms.

“Mr. what?”.

...But she was already asleep.

“It’s better if you do not remind me when you wake up, little one” he murmured, caring the girl’s hair. 

* * *

When the nuns found Emma, she was asleep holding firmly a purple bear they never had seem with her before. 

Taking for a miracle she could spent a night there so peacefully, none of them had courage to fight the girl when she woke in the next morning.

She said Mr.Snuggles (the purple bear she held so strongly in her arms) that kept her safe and without nightmares. 

She never left the purple bear far from her for too long after that in the next years of her life.

Well, at least before some butterflies took her to another realm called Devildom... but this is an another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Belphegor “I hate all humans”  
> Wild little Emma appears “Mr Snuggles?”  
> Belphegor again, very embarrassed “I mean, almost all humans. This tiny one is fine”.
> 
> I wanted to tell you how Emma got Mr Snuggles and why she thinks she knows Belphie’s voice, even don’t remembering where she heard it before. It was passed years before the events, so Emma had some something to four to five years old.  
> While I did not abandoned A Lilium’s Melody, I have been writing a lot of spin offs from the main fic, so if you want to know more about Emma, please go there :)  
> And yes, deep, deep inside Belphie was always a softie. Just do not tell his brothers about it.


End file.
